Three-wheeled motorcycles or “trikes” having two rear wheels and a single front wheel are well known in the art. Trikes combine many of the best features of a traditional motorcycle with those of a four-wheeled vehicle in a way that produces highly advantageous results. First, the overall size of the reverse-trike makes it more visible than a conventional motorcycle, thus increasing rider safety. Second, the extra third wheel offers stability by making it easier to balance, drive, and steer. Third, it has more storage and cargo space than a traditional motorcycle. Finally, it is simply fun to drive and often results in admiring stares and questions from others. While trikes are fairly prevalent, they are usually custom made and therefore they are typically much more expensive than conventional two-wheeled motorcycles.
A variation of the traditional trike motorcycle has recently been introduced which is referred to in the industry as a “reverse-trike” in that it has two front wheels and one rear wheel. Reverse trikes are visually striking and offer the benefits of the traditional trike. In addition, reverse trikes handle more like a conventional two-wheeled motorcycle and therefore many riders prefer reverse-trikes over the traditional trikes. Reverse trikes, like traditional trikes are usually custom made, but recently some original equipment manufacturers (OEM's) have started producing reverse trikes.
Whether custom made or produced by an OEM, reverse-trikes are considerably more expensive than conventional motorcycles. The cost was often so high that consumers were forced to choose a conventional two-wheeled motorcycle over the more-desired but more expensive reverse-trike. Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively low cost means to convert a conventional two-wheeled motorcycle into a three-wheeled reverse-trike.